Choro-Q Aerial/Custom Parts
This page details the custom parts featured in Choro-Q Aerial. Listings Engines Starting *'Triangle Cylinder Engine' **Description: "It may be strangely built and a bit rusty, but it sure is reliable for a good plane." **Speed: 3.45 out of 5 **Acceleration 2.53 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 4.32 out of 5 **Fuel Consumption: 2.96 out of 5 *'Waltman V4' **Description: "Despite being a slow gas guzzler, it has a high top speed." **Speed: 5 out of 5 **Acceleration: 1 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 2 out of 5 **Fuel Consumption: 4 out of 5 *'Zaibatsu Ecoline' **Description: "An average grade, but fuel-saving engine." **Speed: 3.4 out of 5 **Acceleration: 3.4 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 3.4 out of 5 **Fuel Consumption: 0.1 out of 5 Unlockable *'Zaibatsu Ecoline Pro' **Description: "Slightly better than the standard Ecoline, but still a fuel-saver." **Speed: 4.3 out of 5 **Acceleration: 4.3 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 4.3 out of 5 **Fuel Consumption: 1.0 out of 5 **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 6 DLC Wings Starting *'Common Grade Wings' **Length: Average **Weapon Hardpoints: 3 per wing **Damage Resistance: 3 out of 5 Unlockable DLC Fuselages Starting *'Scrap Level Fuselage' **Description: "Common grade fuselage, good for starter-level planes." **Weight: Light **Damage Resistance: 3.14 out of 5 **Fuel Capacity: 4.32 out of 5 **Equipment Slots: 3 Unlockable *'S&W Pro Armor Fuselage' **Description: "Pro-grade fuselage, excellent for combat." **Weight: Heavy **Damage Resistance: 4.32 out of 5 **Fuel Capacity: 4.32 out of 5 **Equipment Slots: 5 **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 9 DLC Weapons Starting *'Capricorn Model 584' **Description "Your typical average machine gun, good for starters." **Damage: 2.43 out of 5 **Rate of Fire: 3 out of 5 **HEating Time: 3 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 4 out of 5 **Grade: 1 *'Sauerkraut & Dummkopf Exploder' **Description: "Average bomb, great for experiencing the joy of blowing stuff up." **Terminal Velocity: 3 out of 5 **Blast Radius: 2 out of 5 **Grade: 1 Unlockable *'Multibomb' **Description: "They may not be powerful but they divide into smaller bombs!" **Damage: 2 out of 5 **Terminal Velocity: 5 out of 5 **Blast Radius: 3 out of 5 **Grade: 3 **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 9 *'Downing M2' **Description: "A great big .50 caliber machine gun with plenty of power!" **Damage: 4.5 out of 5 **Rate of Fire: 3 out of 5 **Heating Time: 5 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 5 out of 5 **Grade: 4 **How to Unlock: *'Overall Electronics M195' **Description: "Low damage per shot but an extremely high rate of fire. Turn everything into Swiss cheese!" **Damage: 1.5 out of 5 **Rate of Fire: 5.5 out of 5 **Heating Time: 1.5 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 2 out of 5 **Grade: 4 **How to Unlock: DLC Equipment *'Zaibatsu Locator X540' **Description: "A sturdy and effiecent radar, detect them all without them knowing!" **Range: 5 out of 5 **Damage Resistance: 3 out of 5 **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 8 *'Fire-proof Landing Gear' **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 10 *'Explosive Resistant Armor' **Description: Reduces explosion damage up to 75% **How to Unlock: Complete Mission 12 Parts Set 1 *How to Unlock: Complete Mission 1 **'Stan & Winston Ecochip': Lowers fuel consumption by 30% **'Capricorn Hardly-Miss Targeting System': Might improve weapon accuracy by 25% **'Sauerkraut & Dummkopf No-Stuck Fluid': May decrease the chances of landing gear getting stuck by 10% **'S&D Scavenger Magnet': 5% increase on mission earnings Utility Pack *How to Unlock: Complete Mission 3 **'Capricorn Cropduster Model 768': Used to spread gas for cropdusting or create smoke trails for airshows **'Sauerkraut & Dummkopf Water Hose': Used for putting out fires **'Zaibatsu Rescue Ladder': Used for picking up injured people **'Stan & Winston Flare Drop': Used for countering missiles or alerting people about hazards Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Lists